Walk Through the Fire
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: 6 months after the final battle with Chaos all but one senshi is returning to normal...will she be pushed over the edge?


Summary: 6 months after the final battle with Chaos all but one senshi is returning to normal...will she be pushed over the edge?  
  
Disclaimer, I don't own the song "Walk Through the Fire" you can find the song on thr Buffy the Vampire Slayer CD, but I did have to change certain words in the lyrics and delete lines to make it apply better to the story!  
  
Please read and review, let me know if your interested in the whole story!  
  
Walk Through The Fire  
Prologue  
  
~*~I touch the fire and it freezes me  
I look into it and it's black~*~  
  
Rei stares into the flames consuming the world around her, slipping her hand arm into it first she expects the heat to consume her. But it doesn't the cold that has been in her heart for six months is there in the fire.  
  
~*~Why can't I feel  
My skin should crack and peel~*~  
  
Pulling her arm back from the fire Rei stares at it stunned to see that the flame hasn't effected the pale skin there in the slightest.  
  
~*~I want the fire back  
Now through the smoke she calls to me~*~  
  
Rei can remember a time when she drew strength from the flames, a time when these very flames warmed her to her her heart, and more than anything she wanted that warmth back. But still the cold stays in her heart and through the wisps of smoke Rei can see the young girl she had once been.   
  
~*~To make my way across the flame  
To save the day  
Or maybe melt away  
I guess it's all the same~*~  
  
The young girl stared through the smoke, her ruby eyes unblinking as she motions for Rei to follow her through the flame and smoke. Why was she here? Was the girl who had once been Rei herself encouraging Rei to fight this battle? Or were these her final moments on Earth? Until she was to melt into oblivion?  
  
~*~'Cause where else can I turn  
I will walk through the fire   
And let it -~*~  
  
Taking a deep breath, breathing in smoke, Rei moves her hand back into the flame the cold consuming her again.  
  
~*~The torch I bear is scorching me  
And Rei's laughing I've not doubt~*~  
  
Ryozo can sense that Rei is in danger and while he moves to save her stops himself. He'd declared his love to her only hours before, she hadn't cared...why should he go after her then?  
  
~*~I hope she fries  
I'm free if that bitch dies~*~  
  
Sure his heart would yearn to see if her for awhile, but eventually without seeing her daily he would forget she had ever existed and the love would fade...  
  
~*~I'd better help her out~*~  
  
Ryozo sighs and brushing off his uniform he stands and follows his intuition.  
  
~*~'Cause she is drawn to the fire  
Some people never learn~*~  
  
Newiss smirks down into her crystal, without barely lifting a finger, Newiss had managed to take out the Senshi of Mars, using her own mind against her.  
  
~*~And she will walk through the fire  
And let it...~*~  
  
And slowly inch by inch Mars was moving closer to the fire, her own power consuming her.  
  
~*~Will this do a thing to change her  
Am I leaving Dawn in danger  
Is my senshi to far gone to care~*~  
  
Shizuka paces back and forth in her study unsure of what to do, she understands as guardian of the senshi of mars it's her responsibility to let her grow and not interfere with everything. But maybe this was going a little to far...  
"We have to help Rei." Shizuka finally speaks up startling the large group assembled.  
  
~*~Beady-eyes is right - we're needed  
Or we could just sit around and glare~*~  
  
"Hai! We need to help!" Minako exclaims but when she receives glares in return she sinks back into her chair.  
  
~*~We'll see it through  
It's what we're always here to do  
So we will walk through the fire~*~  
  
Eventually everyone jumps to their feet also knowing that Minako is right. It's time to unite as senshi again and do what they have to do. IF that's pulling Rei back from the fire that is going to consume her, then so be it.  
~*~So one by one they turn from me  
I guess my friends can't face the cold~*~  
  
Rei had almost expected her friends to show and try to pull her away from the fire. But she knows, deep down that they feel the cold to and they can't face it, not like Rei. It had taken her 6 months but she is finally able to face the cold.  
  
~*~But why I froze  
Not one among them knows  
And never can be told~*~  
  
They don't understand though, someone how they had gone through the same thing, without going through it at all. They don't understand why the cold freezes her and they'll never know...  
  
~*~So one by one they come to me  
The distant redness as their guide~*~  
  
Newiss watches as the rest of the senshi, who haven't been joined together in 5 months run toward the flame, knowing that the flames would consume them too.  
  
~*~But what they'll find   
Ain't what they have in mind  
It's what they have inside~*~  
  
Newiss knows they don't know yet what Mars' battle is about, nor what there is soon to be. It's time to overcome their inner demons, this is about physical ones, their mental.  
  
~*~She came from the grave much graver~*~  
  
Makoto knows that Rei's change had to do with their deaths 6 months earlier, and somehow she knows that deep down they have all be plagued with it.  
  
~*~First I'll kill her then I'll save her~*~  
  
Ryozo's veins pump full of angry, love and adrenaline as he pushes toward the fire. Wanting to kill Rei almost as much as he wants to save her.  
  
~*~Everything is turning out so dark~*~  
  
Thoughts race through Usagi's head as she runs, she had thought that after the battle with chaos everything would settle down and return to normal. But things hadn't gone quite the way she had thought, everything was so bad now.  
~*~Going through the motions  
Walking through the part~*~  
  
Rei's days as of late had been lonely and cold, she hadn't been herself and now it was finally going to be over.  
  
~*~What's it gonna take to strike a spark~*~  
  
Shizuka curses softly to herself, she had thought that letting Rei deal with her pain would bring her back. But it hadn't she had remained cold and distant and because Shizuka hadn't help she was going to move into oblivion.  
  
~*~These endless days  
Are finally ending in a blaze~*~  
  
Things were almost over for Rei as she slips all the way into the fire the cold consuming her now. Soon everything would go dark and she wouldn't feel anything, and finally after days of freezing cold inside of her Rei can see the flames begin to consume her.  
  
~*~She will come to me~*~  
  
Newiss clasped her hands together, "Yes, come, come to me, come spend eternity with me Mars!"  
  
~*~And we are caught in the fire  
The point of no return  
So we will walk through the fire  
And let it burn~*~  
  
The group arrives just into time to see Rei despair into the fire and without a second thought Ryozo hurries into the flames and returns with an unconscious Rei in his arms. 


End file.
